


Random Prompt Collection

by ChibiMethos



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cannon, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMethos/pseuds/ChibiMethos
Summary: This is a collection of random, disconnected, story prompts of varying lengths. They are mainly from the OTP Prompt Generator (prompts.neocities.org)I don’t typically write from prompts, but I’m currently stagnating on another story I’m working on, so I hopped over to the generator for a pallet cleanse.Most of these stories are likely to be Dís/Thranduil, but they will be marked accordingly, and the rating may vary by chapter. Please heed the ratings and/or trigger warnings.I will include the prompts for each chapter.





	1. Übberbeståoxberg*

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1:
> 
> Thranduil and Dís trying to put together IKEA furniture  
by eliasz (@ensemblegays on Twitter)
> 
> Pairing: Dís/Thranduil  
No Warnings  
Family Fluff

"What? Screw part AB2 into board 232 with the tools from accessory pack F? Seriously, what?!"

Thranduil Lasgalen tossed the instruction booklet for the Übberbeståoxberg bookcase onto the floor, where it joined the disarray of shelves, screws, various plastic stoppers, and one Phillips head screwdriver. He cast a baleful eye over the mess, and turned to look at his fiancée, Dís Durin.

"Dee, what are we even doing? The boys will be home soon, and they can't see this mess."

Dís laughed and scooped up the manual, flipping it open to the first page.

"I told you not to take everything out of the box all at once." She skimmed the pages, the laid the book carefully to the side, still half reading it.

"Okay, it looks like all the long side pieces are plain numbers, and the shelves are alphabetical."

She looked over the pile and picked up a shelf, inspected it, and laid it behind her on the floor.

"They are marked, dearest, though the lines are faint. Help me sort them and we'll be done in no time."

Thranduil huffed, but got to his feet to do as he was bid. In less than an hour, they were looking at a small pile of unused extra screws and a brand new bookcase for their sons' new play room.

"Well I'll be dammed," Thranduil muttered, impressed in spite of himself.

"Yes," Dís agreed. "Without me, you very well might be."

He scowled, and reached down to tickle her, and Dís darted away, laughing. This quickly devolved into him chasing her through the room, and ended with them kissing on the sofa, only to be interrupted by the noisy arrival of the boys.

"Ewwww! They're doing it again!"

"Girls are grotty!"

The eldest, Fili, merely gave a long suffering sigh, and hurried his brothers away.

Dís giggled. "I guess we're done with the Übberbeståoxberg."

"Indeed," Thranduil agreed.

"We should build more furniture together," she told him, pushing herself upright. "The rewards for a job well done are quite worth it."

Thranduil laughed, and rose to go and see about starting dinner while Dís wrestled the boys into the tub for their nightly baths. 

"We don't need anymore bookcases, my dear," he reminded her, studying the piece they now needed to move to the playroom. 

"No," Dís agreed slowly. "But we may need a crib."

***

ChibiMethos

2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Übberbeståoxberg is the result of me spending too much time browsing the IKEA catalog online, and combining names of various pieces. Apologies to any offended Swedes, it was not intentional.


	2. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: See end of chapter
> 
> Pairing: Dís/Thranduil  
No Warnings  
Family Fluff  
Rated G

"Okay, boys, did everybody find something for Papa for Christmas?" Dís Durin-Lasgalen addressed the question to all three of the boys before her - - her two sons, 10 year old Fili, 5 year old Kili, and her step-son, 10 year old Legolas. They all nodded in unison.

"I found a book on the crowned heads of Europe," Fili said, holding up the thick coffee table book.

Dís nodded. "Wonderful. He can never have too many history books. Kili?"

"Elmo tie!" The toddler proudly displayed his find, and Dís gave him a smile before Fili or Legolas could begin teasing him.

"Very nice. Papa loves whimsical ties. Good choice."

Lastly, she looked at her husband's son. "Legolas?"

The boy wordlessly presented Dís with his choice, a Japanese style tea set with a special warmer for the pot.

"Papa likes tea," he offered, by way of explanation. Dís nodded. Legolas could be painful shy at times, and she worried about him.

"That's perfect! All of you did very well. Shall we check out and then go get some lunch?"

"What did you choose, Mama?" Legolas asked quietly. Dís' smile grew slightly secretive.

"It a Mama for Papa gift," she told them, and they all made the same disgusted face.

"Then I believe we are indeed finished," Fili declared, marching off in the direction of the cash registers, herding his brothers along. Dís followed, her hand trailing over her purse, where her gift was, already paid for. It need not be a secret, but it would be fun to make him wait.

***

Christmas night, after the boys had gone to bed, exhausted and happy from a day of gifts given and received, good food, and hours out playing in the snow, Dís and her husband, Thranduil finally made their own way to their bed. After they crawled under the covers, Thranduil looked at his wife.

"Should I be worried that I didn't get a gift from you?"

Dís gave him a grin and shook her head, reaching into her bedside table drawer.

"No, but I thought you might appreciate it more if I waited to give it to you in private."

She handed him a fairly small, square box, tied shut with a festive ribbon. His eyebrow rose.

"Dís?"

"It's harmless, I swear," she assured him. He nodded once, untied the ribbon and removed the lid. Inside, was a small bit of tissue paper, folded over to add to the suspense. He pulled the tissue aside, then began grinning.

"Dís," he chastised gently, half laughing.

"Keep going," she urged, suppressing her own laugh.

Thranduil reached into the paper and withdrew a pair of brilliant green socks, covered with various brightly coloured cartoon dinosaurs, wearing silly hats and glasses or reading books. There was even a T-Rex manning a barbecue in a loud Hawaiian print shirt.

He held them up, laughing softly. "And here I thought you loved me."

Dís laughed, attempted to muffle her mirth with her hand, so as not to wake the children.

"I saw them, and instantly thought of you."

He shook his head, and leaned over to kiss her, still holding the ridiculous socks.

"Elrond will never let me live these down, but I love you for thinking of me. Thank you."

Dís returned the kiss. "Happy Christmas. I love you."

He shook his head fondly, then put them back in the box and set it on his table. Dís lay down and he turned out the light.

"You know," he told her quietly as he settled behind her. "I think this has been the first Christmas I have enjoyed in years. I got some very thoughtful gifts from the kids, we actually had a decent time with my parents, your brother only threatened me once, and at the end of the day, I get to fall asleep beside the most amazing woman on earth."

Dís giggled softy and turned over so she was facing him. "Are you really going to wear the Elmo tie?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! And on my first day back at work, too. Hell, I might even double down, and wear the socks, too."

Dís laughed outright and kissed him again. "Silly man. Good night."

He drew her closer, until he could feel her breath on his neck. "Happy Christmas, my love. And thank you for our amazing little family. I barely knew you a year ago, and now I cannot imagine a future without you in it."

Dís nodded sleepily, and Thranduil felt her relax and drift off. He stayed awake slightly longer, mentally sorting through his wardrobe, trying to settle on a shirt and trousers combination that wouldn't clash too badly with a red tie and green socks.

***

ChibiMethos

2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Dís buying Thranduil Socks with dinosaurs on them


	3. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Dís, who's lonely and depressed, texts a random number in search of a friend. Thranduil is the one who receives the message.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Implied suicide attempt, Mentions of Self-harm, Mentions of Domestic Abuse 
> 
> Pairing: Dís & Thranduil  
Rating PG-13+
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS IN EFFECT! I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU SKIP THIS ONE. IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO EVEN WRITE IT.

_'You don't know me, but please don't ignore this. It's not a scam, just a desperate, Hail Mary into the void. I'm lonely, and depressed. I'm in a strange new town, my family is too far away or too dead to help me, and I desperately need to talk to someone. _

_ Please, is anyone out there?' _

Dís Durin finished typing the message on her phone, and stared helplessly at the words. She needed to go to a hospital. If she received a message like that, she'd assume the person was psycho and delete it. Before she could fully change her mind, she put in a random jumble of numbers and hit send. She quickly flicked the screen off and turned to look out at the calm pond water before her.

The park was deserted at 2 o'clock in the morning, which is just what she wanted. She looked at the duffel bag on her other side. She would give it 10 minutes. If there was no answer, she was going to open that bag, and if everything went to plan, it should be weeks before her body was discovered. She absently began playing with the bag's zipper pull when her phone chimed. She was startled, but unlocked the screen.

_ 'Hello. Your area code indicates that you live pretty nearby, but that might not necessarily be the case. If it is, then you know that it's early, and now is never the best time to be making important decisions._

_ Just so you know, I am a guy. What I'm not is a professional councilor, but I'd be happy to talk with you for as long as you would like. My friends call me Ran. What shall I call you?' _

Dís was so shocked to have gotten a reply she almost dropped her phone. She fumbled with the device, misspelling her words, but finally she got something like an answer composed, and after hesitating another minute, she hit send.

_ 'My brothers used to call me Dee.'_

_ 'Hello, Dee, it's very nice to meet you. Now that we have been properly introduced, what shall we talk about?'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

_ 'You said you recently moved. Tell me about that? Moving anywhere, even across town can be a bold step, and a tough one.' _

_ 'I was in a bad relationship. My parents have passed away and my brothers are in the military. I hadn't seen anyone I knew for years. I was alone. He kept me isolated. I finally ran away, and moved across the country. Now I'm even more alone than ever.'_

_ 'I respectfully disagree. You have me now. And it sounds like you are a survivor. So, congratulations on helping yourself out of a bad place. You sound like a determined woman. What changed tonight?' _

_ 'I'm not used to being alone, and tonight, it suddenly became oppressive. Well, honestly, most nights are.'_

_ 'Hmm. I'm sorry to hear that. Tell me about your thoughts tonight.'_

Dís looked out at the pond, unsure of how to answer. After a few minutes, the phone buzzed again.

_'Dee, are you still there?' _

For some reason, this made her smile slightly, for the first time in weeks.

_'I'm here. Just thinking.' _

_'Okay. Don't scare me like that.' _Ran included the worried emoji, and Dís smiled again, and began typing.

_ 'Tonight, I thought about how little I would be missed. It made me feel very small. And I remembered that no one looked at me once today. People looked, of course, but I wasn't seen, you know? I want to cry, but I've done that so much these last few years, it's almost meaningless now.'_

_ 'I see. And then what did you do?' _

_ 'I went to the work site near my rooms and carefully selected two breeze blocks.'_

_'Oh.' _Several worried emojies followed the word. _'And?' _

_'I'm in the park, by the pond. I already looked it up online. It's 13 feet deep.'_

_ 'Dee, no! Please tell me you are just enjoying the view.' _

_ 'It is pretty here. The water is very still. I've been here during the day, too. There's usually people walking their dogs or families having picnics, but no one goes into the pond. It's perfect.'_

The line of horrified emojies was long. _'Dee, where are the bricks right now?' _

_'In a bag beside me on the bench. Have you ever felt like you were watching yourself do things from outside your body, and it's all calm and rational and quiet? That's how I felt as I gathered up the things I brought.'_

_ 'What other things?' _

_ 'Just some motivation to not fight too hard once I'm in the water.'_

_ 'What's the name of the park you're in?' _

Dís glanced around for a sign. _'Lyman Memorial Park.' _

_ 'If I asked you to meet me right now, in a public place, would you come?' _

Dís considered this for a long time then shrugged. She was going to end her life anyway, so what were a few more hours. And if this Ran turned out to be a crazy psycho, so much the better.

_'Sure. I have nothing to lose.'_

_ 'Well, I do. I've just, I hoped, made a new friend, and I'd like the chance to see that through. And friends don't let friends die alone. Meet me on Tremble and 18th; there's a 24 hour breakfast place there called Holly Alice. 20 minutes.'_

Dís replied with a thumbs up emoji, and got to her feet. It would take about that long to walk to Tremble Avenue from her current location. She took her time, periodically getting texts from Ran, asking her to describe where she was so he knew she was really coming. When she got to Holly Alice, Dís halted in the nearly deserted parking lot, and looked over the cars, trying to guess which one might belong to her mystery correspondent. As she was musing, her phone chimed again.

_ 'Dee? Are you here yet? I got us a booth in the back. I'm wearing a black and gray Raiders jacket.' _

Dís realized while she had been wool gathering, it had been at least 10 minutes since she arrived, so she moved towards the door, and went inside. The restaurant was warm, and smelled strongly of coffee and syrup sugar. There was no one at the hostess stand, just a placard asking people to please seat themselves. She looked around the room and noted that there were only a few patrons in the dining room.

An old man seated near the door was reading the newspaper, a collage age group was clearly trying to eat away their impending hangovers, and in the back corner was what Dís could only describe as an ethereally beautiful man, with excessively long, pale blond hair. He was wearing jeans, a plain tee-shirt, and an old Raiders jacket, and worriedly checking the phone in his hand. His hair was in a careless queue, and overall, he had the air of someone who had gotten dressed in a hurry. His black trainers were even coming untied.

Dís took a deep breath and went over to the man.

"Ran?"

At her approach, he shot to his feet, relief suffusing his achingly handsome features. Dís was startled by how very blue his eyes were.

"Dee! I'm so glad you made it!" He took a half step forward, as if he were about the hug her, then checked the motion and gestured towards the seat opposite himself.

"Please sit," he invited instead. Dís looked at the empty seat.

"You can hug me," she said suddenly. "I haven't--"

He pulled her into an almost bone crushing embrace, and to her horror, Dís felt tears forming. She returned the gesture, and they stood in tableau for what felt like ages, before he drew her away and offered her a handkerchief. Dís began to cry even harder as she sat down.

She didn't see Ran staring down the college students who were watching them with suspicious half interest, or waving away the clearly curious waitress. Finally, she calmed and wiped her eyes. When she attempted to return the cloth he indicated that she should keep it.

"So, a face to a name. It's very nice to meet you in person, Dee."

"Dís. My name is Dís."

He smiled. "Which would you prefer?"

"Dís." She sniffed. "No one deliberately names their child Ran. What's your real name?"

He laughed softly. "Thranduil. It's a bit of an old fashioned, family name, and I absolutely could not pronounce it when I was a child. So Ran I became."

Dís giggled damply and nodded. "Why did you answer my text?" She asked softly.

Ran gave her a serious look. "How could I not? It's been a long while, but I've been close to where you are."

Dís snorted in disbelief. This man was too perfect, far too pretty to be making that sort of a claim. His eyebrow rose at her snort, and he removed his jacket, revealing rows and rows of pale scars marching up and down his arms, in angry, jagged rows, before they disappeared up his sleeves. Dís' stomach tightened reflexively at the sight in sympathy, through they were clearly long healed.

"Now," he said, lacing his fingers on the table in front of him. "Let's chat. And I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Dís nodded. "I'd like that. Can I get a cup of coffee first?" She asked quietly.

"Anything you want."

She offered him a hesitant smile. "Thanks."

***

ChibiMethos

2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 (24/7)
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-7233 TTY: 1-800-787-3224 (24/7)
> 
> Wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines (International List)
> 
> Go to your local hospital/shelter. Calling the police isn’t always effective, but it is an option. Do what you can to GET AWAY. No-one deserves to live in that situation, MAN, WOMAN, OR CHILD!


	4. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a double prompt from RP Generators (creativichee.tumpler.com)
> 
> Prompt 1: Thranduil and Dís go to a bar. Dís gets too drunk and Thranduil has to take her home. 
> 
> Prompt 2: Thranduil giving Dís a piggyback ride.
> 
> Pairing: Dís/Thranduil  
No Warnings  
Fluff  
Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a super meaty story, but I desperately needed to write something. Please enjoy my first story of 2020.

"Penut butter, jelly time!"  
  
The silly notification startled him, and Thranduil Lasgalen found himself both relieved and annoyed by the interruption. He reached for the device and flicked the screen on, though the ringtone already informing him of who the text was from.  
  
_'Black Lamp, 8pm. You drive.'_  
  
He snorted. "Day was just that good, huh?" he muttered, setting it aside to continue working. When his friend, Dís Durin, sent him texts like that, it was going to be a long night for them both.  
  
***  
  
  
"You know you drink too much." Thranduil huffed under the dead weight of his friend as he stumbled up the hill to her apartment building later that night. Or maybe it was early the next day, he hadn't thought to check. Dís was drapped over his back, her arms dangling loosely by his ears, as she made little effort to hold herself in place.  
  
The parking lot at the bottom of the hill suddenly felt a thousand miles away. Dís, half insensate from drink and not enough food, snuffled into Thranduil’s shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
He frowned as the rest of her words were lost in incoherent mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smell good." Dís buried her nose further into the crook of his neck, and he could feel her breath. He nearly dropped her as she began kissing him there, too.  
  
"I love you," she slurred. "Like a lot. A lot a lot. Like, forever a lot."  
  
Thranduil snorted, unashamedly patting her bottom, searching for her keys in her pockets.  
  
"You only ever say that when you're drunk, so I never believe you," he told her. He located the keys and lengthened his stride to reach her door faster.  
  
"In Vino Veritas!" She was close to shouting in his ear. He shook his head. How could she recall random, obscure Latin when she was drunk, yet be totally incoherent in English?  
  
"Be that as it may, I prefer the truths told in the cold light of sober rationalism."  
  
He reached her door and fumbled with her legs and the keys for a moment, before he had a decent enough grip on both to manage the door.  
  
Inside, he forwent the lights, and carried Dís directly to her room, where he deposited her on the bed, with no small measure of relief.  
  
"Stay with me," Dís begged, holding out her arms beseechingly as Thranduil tugged off her shoes and socks.  
  
"Ask me when you're sober." He pushed her down onto the bed, swatting away groping hands.  
  
"Take off your jeans."  
  
Dís giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Thranduil huffed in exasperation. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Come on, you'll be more comfortable."  
  
"Okay," Dís fumbled with the button on her jeans for nearly a minute before she got it open. "Done!"  
  
He sighed and flung a blanket over her, before grabbing the legs of her jeans and yanking them off in one go. Dís squealed in surprise as Thranduil tossed them carelessly over a chair.  
  
"Lie on your side, and go to sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep without you," she wheedled, and he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, Dís. I'll call you tomorrow to check on you." He stopped in the bathroom for a couple of aspirins, and the kitchen for several bottles of water, all of which he left as offerings on the table beside an already loudly snoring Dís. He plugged in her phone and set the alarm so she wouldn't be late for work in the morning.  
  
He pulled her blanket up to her hip and sighed. He wouldn't mind hearing 'I love you' from her, but she never even came close to admitting or even skirting admitting to such feelings when she was sober, so as far as he was concerned, she didn't mean it.  
  
But maybe one day. He kissed her again, on the cheek this time, and departed, leaving her keys on the table by the door.  
  
***  
  
ChibiMethos  
2019/2020


	5. We Built This City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the prompt, but I think it was that Character A and Character B cuddle while they watch TV.
> 
> Somehow, this turned into a series of time jump about Dís and Thranduil and their growing family.  
Kind of fluffy.  
Modern AU.  
No Warnings
> 
> Pairings: Dís/Thranduil, Kili/Tauriel, Fili/Sigrid, Legolas/Lindir

“Hurry up, it’s starting!”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Thranduil Lasgalen came into the living room, two bottles of soda and a bottle of water in hand, and dropped his lanky 6 foot 5 inch frame onto the seat beside his friend, Dís Durin. He glared at the film studio logos flashing across the TV screen, and shook his head as he handed Dís the bottle of water.

“This is on Netflix. Why couldn’t you wait?”

“You move too slow,” she told him. She reached over to tuck the ends of the blanket she was snuggling under over his lap. Then she angled herself over his chest. His eyebrow rose as the show’s name appeared on the screen, one dramatic letter at a time.

Ran, as his friends called him, had been friends with Dís for almost 5 years. Their sons attended the same school, and liked one another, while Dís, recently widowed, and just finding out she was pregnant again, was in no mood for a new friend. Ran, fresh out of a slightly contentious divorce, was feeling equally unfriendly, but they were willing to fake it for the sake of the children. Today, their sons were four and ten, and called Ran uncle, and she was aunt to his son. He had stood with her in the delivery room when her youngest was born, and after that, she could find little fault with him.

They had discovered, over time, that they had more in common than just their children, and a pleasant, easy friendship had grown between them. It was now not unusual for Ran to spend a Friday night with Dís, buried under a mountain of blankets on her couch, like tonight, watching TV for a few hours, so the boys could have a sleepover. But tonight was the first time she had used him as a pillow.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

“Shush,” she hissed.

Ran scoffed softly, and turned his attention back to the TV, wondering where he should put his hands. He put his drink back on the coffee table and sat back, crossing his fingers on top of Dís’ head. She giggled and pulled them down around her shoulders, but oddly, did not let go. Ran found this far more fascinating than anything on the TV.

Dís had never given any clue, overt or otherwise, that she was interested in changing their relationship, and while he wasn’t entirely opposed, it still also didn’t seem like a great idea.

“Stop thinking so loudly,” she told him. “And relax.”

He smiled, though she couldn’t see it. Around Dís and her sons was the only time he felt relaxed. He was an only child, had married an only child, and had one child. His son had very little family to fall back on if he needed it, so Dís was a Godsend. She loved Legolas as much as her own sons, and Ran trusted her implicitly. She didn’t know it, but he recently changed his will, and other paperwork to grant Dís full custody of his son if anything ever happened to him.

He watched her face as her huge blue eyes took in the show, clearly fascinated by what was happening on screen. One of her favorite characters got slapped, and she winced in sympathy. Ran wondered if she was aware of how beautiful she was. Black hair and blue eyes would always be a striking combination, but she never felt worthy because she was so short, barely 5 foot, yet he loved how petite she was. She gave a disapproving mou at the TV and he smiled again.

Maybe one day, he’d get his courage together, and tell her his feelings might be changing, but not tonight. Tonight was for relaxing, and just enjoying--

“We should get married,” Dís said suddenly. Ran was glad he wasn’t drinking anything at that moment, because there would have been a mess.

“Sorry, what?” he asked. She looked up at him.

“We have been dancing around this for a while now, and I’m getting a bit bored of it.” She turned back to the TV. “I love you.”

Ran was so shocked, he couldn’t respond for a moment. Finally, he brushed the hair off of Dís’ face.

“Are you serious?”

“I never say what I don’t mean, Ran, you know that. You know me.”

He considered for a moment, then leaned down to kiss her. It wasn’t a full kiss, he just caught the corner of her mouth, and she turned to face him.

“Well?” she asked.

“Sure. The boys will be thrilled.”

She nodded and turned back to the TV. “We still have to do this after the kids go to bed.”

“Maybe,” Ran said. “I may want to do something else.”

Dís giggled. “I love you,” she said again.

“And I’m not sure why,” Ran replied. “But yes, I think it’s a good idea.”

She nodded. “How’s next week suit you for a wedding?”

“Before or after the premiere of Space Explorer?”

“Duh! After.”

“Then my week is totally open,” he told her, half smiling.

She laughed quietly. “We are going to be the weirdest couple ever,” she predicted.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ran leaned over and turned off the TV. “We like each other. Our kids like each other, and they each like us. That’s more than enough to be starting with.”

“True,” Dís turned over so that she was lying on her back and looking up at Ran. “I still want to work.”

“And I want you too, as well. You’d be bored at home inside of a week.”

“I’m not sure I want another baby.”

“Fair enough. Kili’s not even 5 yet. We have time if we want another one.”

“Your house or mine?”

“Hmm. Sell both, get a new, better house.”

Dís huffed. “I know you can afford it, but that feels like a waste of money.”

“Not really. Eril and Garin haunt our walls. Let’s start in a clean place.”

“I like this school district.”

“As do I.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I want you to get a new car.”

“Ran! We talked about this! I love my car!”

“It’s a hoopty. I’m not saying it should be a current model year, with all the bells and whistles, but you can at least upgrade to power windows and a CD player.”

Dís sniffed. Her ancient rust bucket car had been the subject of many hours of contentious discussion.

“I still like it, and it runs.”

“Yes,” Ran said slowly. “But it won’t hold two booster seats, and a car seat. At least get something with four doors!”

She deflated slightly. “Alright, fine. But I get to pick it.”

“Of course,” He kissed her nose. “The kids will be safer. And so will you.”

“Hmm.” She still looked faintly mutinous.

“The boys might want a dog,” he said, by way of distraction. Dís perked up momentarily, then frowned.

“That we will end up taking care of. No, I think not yet. In a year or two, when Fili and Legolas are older.”

He agreed. “My parents love you, but they will be mad if we elope.”

“And mine will be mad if we don’t.”

Ran laughed quietly. “Thorin hates me,” he said, referring to the oldest of her two older brothers.

“He didn’t like Garin either. He’s young, he’ll get over it.”

“And Frerin?”

“Will keep Thorin under control.”

“I’m glad I don’t have any siblings.”

Dís scoffed. “It’s fine, just don’t be the baby sister to two vastly older brothers.”

“Ah. Now I see why you don’t want another one.”

She nodded. “They’d be the same age gap as my brothers and me, plus one! No, thank you!”

“Eril still has visitation.”

“But she never comes,” Dís reminded him. “I won’t fight her if she changes her mind, but that seems unlikely at this point.”

He nodded, agreeing. “So, how shall we tell the boys?”

Dís sat up. “Well,” she said slowly. “You . . . that is . . . we can tell them over breakfast.”

“ Okay. What time should I pick you up in the morning?” He started to stand, and Dís grabbed his wrist.

“They’ll wake us when they get hungry enough,” she said quietly, and he went very still.

“Dís?”

“You can tell me if we’ll need a new bed,” she said, her voice still quiet. “I’m short, so it’s no issue for me, but--”

He cut her off with a bruising kiss. “Show me.”

She rose and led the way up the stairs, and Ran followed without hesitation.

⁂

Thump, thud, and a quiet, curious: “Papa?” woke Ran the next morning. The thud was Fili, the older boy and the thump was the smaller, slighter framed Kili. Legolas was standing beside the bed, wringing his hands nervously. Normally, when the boys slept over, Dís or Ran dropped them off, stayed to watch a bit of TV, and returned the following morning for pick up. This was most certainly not that, and Legolas didn’t much care for change

Ran opened his eyes and looked at Dís. She was rubbing her eyes and quizzing the boys on what they wanted for breakfast.

“Papa? Why are you in Auntie Dee’s bed? Is the car alright?”

Ran sat up and held his arms out to his son. “Climb up here. Fili, Kili, have a seat.”

“Really?” Dís asked. “Now?”

“Now.” He looked at the three expectant faces before him. Fili and Kili strongly resembled their late father, and Legolas was him in miniature. Suddenly, despite Dís’ words the night before about over protective elder brothers, he wanted a daughter in the worst way. He shook off the feeling and smiled at his sons.

“Boys, how would you like it if we all lived together, in the same house?”

Fili and Legolas looked at each other for a second, then Fili frowned.

“How?” he asked.

“Well, I-- your mum and I get married.”

“Oh.” Fili looked at his mother. “Mama, you don’t have to marry him if you don’t want to.”

She smiled. “I know, Little Lion. I asked him.”

Fili looked uncertain, and Kili confused. “What’s married, Mama?”

“It means that Ran and I and all of you are going to live together all the time, and you will be brothers. Would you like that?”

“Will you still be my papa?” Legolas looked like he was about to cry. Dís reached for him and he crawled over to accept her embrace.

“He will always be your papa, no matter what. And I will always be Fili and Kili’s mama no matter what. But, once we get married, I can be your mama if you want, and he can be Fili and Kili’s papa.”

“Oh,” Legolas considered this for a bit, then turned his head to speak to his father. “And my real mother?”

“Is out there, somewhere,” Ran told him. “If she wants to see you, she knows where you are. And when we all move to a new house, I always send her the address. And the letters you send her don’t get returned, so someone is receiving them.”

The slim, blond boy looked at Dís. “Can I call you ‘mama’?”

“Of course, Poppet. I would love that.”

Fili was still considering, but Kili joined in the hug pile. “So Uncle Ran will be ‘papa’ now?”

“If you want,” Dís told him. Fili looked steadily at the adults.

“You said we are moving to a new house. Why?”

“So everybody has more room,” Ran said. “My house is big, but I don’t really like it. Someone I’m mad at made me get it.”

Dís hid her snigger in Kili’s dark hair. Ran had been quietly feuding with his father for years about being forced to marry Eril, and live in a house the couple had not chosen.

“And our house?” Fili asked.

“Is far too small for five people,” Dís told her son. “You three will not stay the size you are now forever. You will grow. And as you do, this place will feel smaller and smaller, and everyone will be miserable.”

“Like my old shoes. The ones that pinched my toes.”

She nodded. “Just like that. So, like new shoes, it’s time for a new, bigger house.”

Fili looked at Ran. “Do you love her?”

Ran studied Dís for a moment. She was holding Kili in her lap, and Legolas was pressed against her side, her arm still firmly around the boy. He was half drifting off to sleep again, listening to her heart beat. He turned back to Fili.

“Yes, I do,” he told the boy. Fili and Legolas were a few months apart in age, and Legolas was older, but Fili was far more mature. Ran had met the boy soon after his father had died, and he wondered again if that had made the toddler so grim and serious on some matters, especially when it was about his mother.

Fili turned to his mother. “Uncle Thorin won’t like it, you getting married again.”

“I know. He didn’t want me to marry Daddy, either.”

“Oh.” This made Fili thoughtful again.

“Oh,” Dís agreed. “He wants me to be a child forever.”

Fili frowned. “That’s rude of him.” He looked back at Ran. “Will you take good care of Mama?”

“I mean to do my best, for her and all of you.” He shook Fili’s hand and the boy nodded once. Dís held out her hand, offering him a spot in the hug pile, but he declined, and glanced around the room.

“So, how soon do we move?”

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Dís sighed contentedly. She was lying on the sofa, her head in Ran’s lap, his long arm draped casually over her. The season finale had been an electrifying, yet almost satisfying cliffhanger. She looked up at her husband.

“That was awesome. What’s next?”

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. “Potty break.”

She sat up, and he fled. She took the opportunity to clean up the empty bottles and snack containers, and refill the popcorn bowl. Ran returned, and they resumed their seats. After he selected the next show, Dís casually took his hand and placed it over her belly button.

“Do you love me?” she asked.

“Of course.”

She raised his hand up about 5 inches into the air. “What if my belly was this high? Even then?”

He glanced at her then reached over and turned off the TV. “Dís? What are you saying?”

She lowered his hand again, and for the first time, he noticed that her abdomen felt firmer than normal.

“Oh, my God!”

Her happy giggle confirmed it.

“Oh, my God.” He pulled her up into a smothering hug. “When?”

“5 months or so? I suspected last month, but I couldn’t get to the doctor before today.”

He squeezed her again, and she squeaked in protest, so he kissed her instead. “When is the ultrasound?”

“Next week. After that, we can tell the boys.”

“Oh, Dís, this is the best news! How could you wait so long to tell me? I hope it’s a girl. I want her to look just like you.”

Dís laughed. “Knowing my family’s genes, it’s likely to be another boy.”

“Well, since mine determine gender, I’m holding out hope for a girl.”

“Fine. Hope it is. If it’s a girl, we’ll call her Estel.”

“Fair enough.” He kissed her again. “I can’t wait to start decorating her room.”

Dís wiggled out of his crushing hug. “Just wait till we know for sure. And we still have Kili’s baby furniture we can use.”

“But new clothes!” Ran was clearly transported by all this. “And tiny shoes, and new toys--”

Dís shook her head in wonder. Never in a million years had she envisioned Thranduil Lasgalen as the nesting sort. He reached for his phone and opened the memo app.

“I better start a list. I don’t want to forget anything.”

This made her laugh. “You helped me with Kili,” she reminded him. “Not that much has changed in 5 years, I’m sure.”

“True, true,” he agreed absently. “Except baby monitors, clothing styles--”

“Plain white baby grows are always in fashion.”

He laughed and kissed her again. “Not for my princess.”

“We don’t know--” she started.

“And,” he continued. “If it is a girl, your family is gonna go nuts. Remember, you were the first girl in the family for 8 or 9 generations?”

Dís nodded, recalling with uneasy dread the frothy, frilly pink cupcake her room had been as a child, and her mother’s profound disappointment when Dís was old enough to demand that it all come down, and be painted a plain, soothing sky blue, with no ruffles or lace allowed.

“Oh, dear.”

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Estel Aiden Lasgalen was welcomed with joy by two uneasily yoked families, and Dís was pleased to see that her daughter had more of her father’s thin, delicate features than her own shorter, rounded ones.

_‘At least she stands a chance of being pretty,’_ Dís thought. “You will have to be tough, little lady,” she told the newborn. “I only had to survive two older brothers who were 5 and 10 years older. You have 3.”

The door opened, and Ran led the boys in question into the room. “Now, if you would like, you may hold her, but you have to be careful. Her neck is still a bit weak.”

Fili remembered this, and marched to the bed to take the baby from his mother. He held her like an old pro, and turned to the others.

“I will hold her. You may only look for now.” He looked at Kili. “You were this size when you were born, and I was yours.”

Kili nodded in awe, and touched Estel’s tiny nose. Legolas had a vague memory of Kili as a baby, but unlike Fili, since he didn’t see him everyday, the younger boy had just suddenly gone from tiny baby to a pest who messed up their blocks, to a welcome addition to their games, and now back to pest.

He looked at Dís. “What’s her name to be, Mama?”

Dís told him, and he put a hand on her pale hair. “Hello, Estel.”

“Can she walk yet?” Kili asked. Fili answered before their parents.

“No, but she can poop a lot and cry. When she is much bigger, then she will walk.” He looked at Dís. “It was a year, right, Mama? Before Kili walked?”

She nodded and Ran heard her quiet sigh.

“Dee?”

“This is how it begins,” she told him quietly. “The overprotective, autocratic older brother. Legolas will soon start, and Kili will be last, since she will mainly be his playmate.”

“Hmm. What can be done?”

She shrugged. “Sadly, not much. But I will run what interference I can.”

Fili brushed away Kili’s hand that had just been in his mouth. “No! Clean hands only.” He pointed to the hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall. “Legolas, help him.”

The other two went without protest, and Ran had to walk to the window to hide his smirk. Dís’ long suffering sigh came up from her soul.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Family weekend at college was never fun for Kili. Fili and Legolas, at 20, were close to graduating, and behind him, little Estel, at 10, could still enjoy the games and activities the event offered. At 15, he was too old for the games and too young for anything else college had to offer. It was maddening.

He watched his parents buy Estel a drink, and looked over the campus. It really was pretty here, and there was an oddly isolated, bubble-like feeling. He could still see and hear the cars on the street, but they seemed to exist in another, separate reality. He started to pull out his phone, when his older brothers appeared, a tall red head in their wake.

“Hey, you made it!” Fili pulled Kili into a welcoming hug, and so did Legolas. The taller boy turned to introduce his friend.

“This is Tauriel. We have a few classes together.”

Kili could only stare, awe struck, at the older girl. Her hair was the most vibrant red he’d ever seen, and only her pale skin and bright green eyes indicated it was natural. After a moment, Kili recalled his manners, and held out his hand.

“Kili Durin. Nice to meet you. Tauriel, right? I just want to be sure I’m saying it correctly.”

She nodded, accepting his hand shake. “Right, first try.”

He glanced down, and noticed a chunky bracelet of purple, white, gray, and black on her wrist. “Ace Pride, right? Any romantic affiliation?”

Tauriel looked startled by the question, and pleased. A huge smile broke across her face. “Wow! Most people don’t notice or know what it is if they do! Wow . . .um . . . no romantic affiliation, really.”

Kili nodded and Fili shook his head. Kili was an unrepentant flirt, but he was surprised his little brother knew what the bracelet symbolized. It took Legolas a year to notice, and a full rejection lecture from the girl before he understood it’s meaning. Kili shifted his charm from flirting, to ‘getting skeptical matron aunts to like him,’ and carried on chatting.

Legolas shook his head. “I’ll never get how he does that.”

Fili shrugged. “He was doing it as a baby. He used to throw his pacifier near pretty girls if they didn’t smile at him, so that they would have to look at him. And he always chose the pretty ones, without fail.”

Dís, Ran, and Estel finally made their way over, and were introduced. Kili stepped back, content to admire Tauriel for the time being, while she chatted with Estel. His parents talked with the older boys. Maybe this visit might not be so bad after all.

⁂

“Eril wrote to me,” Ran told Dís that night as they got ready for bed. Kili was staying with his brothers overnight, to enjoy the campus, and Estel was at a lock-in at the gym for the younger siblings. They were alone in their hotel.

“Really?” Dís was startled. “After all this time? What did she want?”

“To come to graduation,” Ran sighed.

Dís frowned. “She missed high school graduation.”

“I know. I guess college is a bigger deal to her. Anyway, I mentioned it to Legolas, and he told me he doesn’t care. So I’m asking you.”

She nodded. “Well, I’m his mother in all the ways that matter, but she did give birth to him. If she is willing to be civil, then fine, she can come.But, as his mother, I reserve the right to eject her the moment she becomes disruptive, or tries to stir up trouble. I will not have my sons’ day ruined.”

Ran laughed. “I’ll tell her,” he paused. “Did you see the way Kili was ogling that girl with the red hair?”

This made Dís smile. “That wasn’t ogling. That was the most sincere admiration I have ever seen on that boy’s face. I think he’s got a new crush. I’m sure he’ll be over it in a few months; she’s a lot older, about to graduate, and go her own way. After summer is over, he’ll never see her again. Besides, she was looking at him like he was her little brother.”

Ran made a noncommittal sound. “5 years isn’t that much once you are grown.”

Dís agreed as she climbed into the bed. “True. And , if he’s still interested in 10 years or so, I wish them both the best. Until then, she better stay away from my under-aged child!”

Ran laughed and joined her on the bed. “Dís, how long did you think about it before you asked me to marry you?”

She shrugged. “Days. Seconds. I don’t know. I just . . . it just popped out. But it felt right, so I ran with it.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “Well, I’m glad you did. I love you, Dís.”

She smiled. “And I love you. Even though you spoil Estel something awful!”

“My precious princess! Of course I do! And her gracious queen of a mother, when she will allow it.”

Dís laughed and fell into his arms.

“Just remember, this is how we got Estel,” she teasingly reminded him, as he parted the tiny buttons on her gown. He leaned forward to trace the curve of her breast with his tongue.

“And I’ve never regretted it,” he pushed the garment away, and the time for talk and rational thought ceased.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

“Mama! Our guest are here!” Kili ran to open the front door, and Dís, Estel, Dís’ mother, Rane, and her mother-in-law, Tinnunis, all exchanged irritated looks.

Fili and Legolas were setting the table, Oropher, Thranduil’s father, was arguing over the football game with Dís’ brothers, Thorin and Frerin, and her father, Thrain. Ran was out running last minute errands for the ladies.

The door opened, and a pair of female voices were heard in the foyer. Dís looked up, pulled off her apron, and headed into the dining room.The others joined her in enough time to watch Fili fall in love with one of their guests.

Kili had invited a friend from work who couldn’t get home for the holiday, and Legolas thought he’d try his luck again with Tauriel. The two ladies had met in the driveway.

At 25, Kili still possessed the restless, nervous energy of a teenager. “Mama, Estel, Gam, Grandma--this is my friend from work, Sigrid Fletcher. Siggy, my brothers, Fili and Legolas.”

She nodded and began shaking hands. When she got to Fili, she offered him a shy smile, and he kissed her hand. Dís did a mental fist pump, and wondered how long it would be before the wedding.

Kili’s knowing grin was shared by Tauriel, but the young man turned away before his brother saw it.

“So, Siggy, want to meet the reprobate half of my family?”

She looked startled for a moment, then laughed. “Sure, why not?”

Fili trailed after the pair into the living room, and Tauriel looked at the half finished table, then at Dís.

“I’d be happy to help finish this. I don’t think Fili is coming back.”

Dís agreed, and everyone but Estel returned to the kitchen.

⁂

After dinner, the young adults went into the basement to drink, and play video games, and the older couples settled in for a few hours of food induced naps and light chat.

“I thought Eril would be here,” Oropher offered during a pause in the parade on the TV. His wife groaned and Ran sighed.

“No, Father. Legolas told her not to. Creeping Christ on a Crutch! He’s 30 years old! I think he can decide if he wants to see Eril or not.”

Oropher huffed. “Well, he should want to see his mother,” he muttered.

“He calls me nearly every day,” Dís said, her eyes closed as she leaned against Ran’s chest.

“And sometimes, it’s just a text to say good morning. He’s a good boy.”

Rane nodded and Tinnunis looked pleased.

“Dis has been there for him for 20 years. Eril has ignored him for his entire life. She never wanted children, and you can’t force someone to love kids if they just don’t.”

Oropher turned back to the TV, his attempt to start an argument having failed. He tried every year, but even short tempered Thorin had seen through the old man, and refused to rise to the bait.

Downstairs, joyous shouting could be heard, followed by: “Oh! Come on! I had that! Rematch! I demand a rematch!”

Ran chuckled. Kili was always a sore loser at Mario Kart. After a while, some of the noise quieted, and the back door opened and closed, and the porch light came on.

“So when do we tell them?” Tauriel asked, allowing Kili one quick kiss. “I can’t deal with your brother anymore.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m sure Legolas will meet someone, someday. But my folks are cool. We can tell them any time.”

“Okay, Christmas then. I can wait another month.”

He nodded. “I can’t, but I will try.”

⁂

Legolas insisted on walking Tauriel out, despite her protestations, which earned him loud and insistent disapproval from the whole gathering. They all followed the pair out, and lingered on the porch, giving him no time to make his declaration, but he did try.

“Um . . . Tauriel . . . I was wondering--”

“No,” she said, cutting him off. She unlocked her car door, and used it as a barricade between them. “No, I can’t and won’t go out with you. I’m seeing someone else. You will find out whom soon enough. I heartily suggest you look around, and see what else the world has to offer.”

She glanced back at Kili. “What about your step-cousin, Gimli? He seems nice.”

She got into the car before Legolas could do more than gape at her in outraged horror. She drove off, and Legolas stood staring after her car. Finally, he returned to the house, looking a bit depressed.

“I don’t get it, Kili. How do you do it?”

The younger man’s eyebrow rose. “Do what?”

“Get girls to like you.”

“I listen to them,” Kili allowed some irritation to creep into his tone. “And if they say no, I accept that no as final.” He left a pregnant pause. “The_ firs_t time.”

He looked for Sigrid, but she had returned to the house with Fili. Perfect.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

“I wonder what he needs?” Dís fretted as she and Ran drove into the city after they received a rather urgently worded text message from Kili.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ran assured her. “He would have called if it was an emergency. I have a suspicion, but I would rather wait for conformation.”

Dís was still looking anxious as they ran the bell and Kili let them into his apartment.

“Dear heart, they’re here,” he called, and Dís relaxed slightly at the sound of the pet name she always called him. Fili was still her Little Lion, with his burnished blond hair, and Legolas was still Poppet, which he found endlessly embarrassing.

Ran and Dís sat on the couch, and Dís made a surprised noise as Tauriel emerged from her son’s bedroom. Ran smirked.

“I knew it,” he muttered.

Tauriel sat beside Kili and took his hand. Kili looked at his parents.

“Mama, Papa, you know that I have been fascinated by Tauriel for years. Well, we have quietly been a couple for a long time now. We were going to tell everyone at Christmas, but things have changed.”

Dís looked at the younger woman, and Tauriel flushed. “I’m 3 months pregnant.”

Kili grinned, and reached over to open a book on the coffee table, and took out an envelope.

“We just had the scan done.” He held it out to his mother. “We want to get married, and sooner rather than later.”

Dís took the envelope and opened it, and began to cry.

“Mama?”

Ran shook his head. “She’s happy, son. It’s fine.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Legolas will be pissed, but I’m fine with it. I just wasn’t expecting you to be the first one, though.” Dís finally looked at her son. “You will be married. And soon.”

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

To say the least, Legolas was not thrilled, but he did attend his little brother’s wedding, albeit with a pout. Afterwards, Dís pulled him aside.

“Poppet, you know she was never interested in you, and you cannot force affection. Look how unhappy Papa was with Eril.”

He huffed and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry, Mama. I can learn to be happy for them. Or, at least less mad.”

Dís gave him a hug. “I love you so much. You’ll find your One. Sometimes, you even get lucky twice.”

Legolas nodded. And they returned to the reception.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

When she got his call, Dís wasn’t concerned. Legolas called her nearly everyday, after all.

“Mama, can we have lunch? Without Papa?”

Dís was surprised, but agreed. She met him at an out of the way diner, and they ate lunch and chatted about innocuous things. When their plates were cleared away, Dís looked at her son.

“What’s troubling you, Poppet?”

Legolas looked uncertain. “I’ve met someone,” he said at last. Dís eyed him for a moment longer, then took a sip of coffee.

“What’s his name?”

Legolas flushed and looked away. “I don’t understand! I still like girls!”

Dís laughed softly. “Lots of people like both, Poppet.” She sat forward. “Tell me about him?”

“Well,” Legolas hesitated. “His name . . . is Lindir.”

⁂

“Who’s coming to dinner?” Ran asked as he set the table a few days later. “And why only the four of us?”

Dís sighed. “Legolas has someone he wants you to meet, and he wants to do it without a fuss. I told him it was fine.”

“Right,” Ran sighed. “Very well. What do I need to know about him?”

“Your son? Isn’t it a bit late to be asking that now?” Dís teased.

Ran scoffed quietly. “No, his new boyfriend. I guessed, as you have been very careful to neither name nor pronoun the individual.”

Dís snorted. “Kili told me it’s not done to assume anyone’s pronouns until they tell you.”

“His name, Dís?” Ran asked again.

“Lindir.”

“Fair enough.” he returned to setting the table. “What does he do?”

“He’s a hotel manager,” Dís responded as she checked on the food. “They met at a party. And Legolas is terrified that you will be angry with him.”

“Why would I--”

The door bell rang an Dís set aside her apron. “Showtime.”

⁂

“Mama, Papa,” Legolas glanced at the tall young man with brown hair standing beside him. “This is Lindir. We . . . um . . . that is--”

Lindir stepped forward to shake hands with Dís and Ran. “We met at a party, half a year ago. We started dating 2 months after that.”

Ran nodded. “Nice to meet you. Would you care for drinks before dinner or shall we go straight in?”

Lindir glanced at Dís. “Dinner first, I think.”

Dís nodded. “Excellent. Poppet, close the door.”

She turned and led the way into the dining room, a stunned Legolas numbly closing the door before following them. They sat to eat, and Ran chatted amicably with Lindir, and Dís watched Legolas pick at his food. Finally, she leaned over to him.

“Relax, Poppet. He’s not angry.”

“Really?” Legolas looked at his father, who was laughing at what Lindir was saying.

“Really,” Dís assured him, patting his hand.

That seemed to relax him a bit, but Legolas still didn’t eat much more. Lindir, on the other hand, was relaxed and chatted and ate with ease. After dinner, he offered to help clear the table, which Dís accepted. And Ran took his son into the living room to talk.

Lindir shook his head. “He needs to relax,” he told Dís. “I’ve seen angry, disappointed parents before, namely my own. And his father is neither of those.”

Dís agreed. “That’s why I want to give them a moment.”

She finished loading the dishwasher, and looked at Lindir. “All I ask is that you be kind to him. He’s fragile, even if he doesn’t realize it. And this is new to him. He’s never dated before.”

“Hmm.” Lindir nodded and followed Dís into the living room. Ran was pouring drinks and Legolas was still looking anxious. He offered Lindir an uneasy smile. Lindir sat beside him, and patted his hand. Legolas relaxed slightly.

“So,” Ran passed out drinks. “Shall we have you back in a week or two to meet everyone?”

Lindir laughed at the look of horror on Legolas’ face. “I’ll let you know,” he told Ran. “I think Legolas will need more than a few weeks to recover from a peaceful, calm evening.”

Ran laughed and took a set beside Dís. “So, tell me the most awful guest you’ve ever had at the hotel.”

“Oh gods!” Lindir put down his drink. “You may not believe me, but, oh, man. Okay, so I get a call from the owner--”

⁂

“I like him,” Ran told Dís as they got ready for bed. “He’s calm, sensible, and mature.”

“And likes our son very much,” Dís added.

“And that,” Ran agreed. “Though, I must say, I never saw this as the path Legolas might take.”

“But it is the one before him. And I for one am happy for him. And I’m glad he didn’t wait until they were ready to get married to introduce us.”

“That’s true,” Ran agreed, pulling Dís into his arms. “For now, all of our children are content. We’re about to be grandparents any second, I think Fili and Sigrid might be getting married soon, and Estel is about to graduate from college.”

Dís nodded. “And they all lived happily ever after, to the end of their days.”

He laughed. “As happily as they could,” he corrected. “They shall have challenges. Tauriel is older than Kili, and may one day decide that his antics aren’t cute anymore. Fili is older than Sigrid and her father is over-protective. Legolas and Lindir may wish to marry someday and it will be a huge fight, that my father will no doubt instigate.”

Dís nodded again. “Yes, he will, but I don’t want to think about that right now. In my mind, it all works out, and they are happy.”

Ran dropped a kiss on her head and turned off the light. “I love you.”

“And I you. Forever.”

⁂

THE END

ChibiMethos 2019-2020


End file.
